Welcome to the Supernatural
by AirixAram
Summary: A hunter new to the world of hauntings, demons, and things that go bump in the night run into the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam.


WELCOME! Thanks for taking the time to even read this! Please leave comments, and enjoy.

I do not own anything from Supernatural, sadly. I do take credit for my character Brook and the Plot. : )

Welcome to the Supernatural

Brook's feet hut, her back screamed in pain and she was already tired. It had only been a few days since Brook had left home, man was she done for. Brook grabbed water from her backpack and took a swig before turning the page to read on as she walked.

The words seemed to make the time go by faster. Words that were writing by her uncle and until a few months ago the words were just scary stories. Now she knew they were real. Hauntings, demons, things that go bump in the night, they were all real. It fascinated her, pushed Brook to know more. How these phenomenon's came to be, how to be rid of them.

Most of the information she had retained was from the journal in her hands, other information came from the internet and her local library. Now she was out to find these made up creatures, and see them for herself.

She looked up from her reading and saw a little café that was on the outskirts of the upcoming town. Brook's stomach growled in reaction to the site of possible food. She placed the journal back in her backpack as she crossed the street and walked into the diner.

The smell of hamburgers and grease instantly infiltrated her nostrils. The smells made her salivate instantaneously and was ecstatic that as soon as she slid into the booth the waitress was already there with menu in hand.

"Can I get ya something to drink dear?" She had a pad of paper and pen out ready.

"Umm, a diet will be fine." Brook said so she could get to what she really wanted. She was so hungry everything looked good. The green salads to the grease coated burgers. As the waitress came back to the table with her drink in hand, Brook quickly made up her mind.

"There ya go, are you ready to order?" She had her pad out again.

"The house burger, no tomatoes, medium rare, and as many French fries you can fit on the plate." Brook smiled as she handed her the menu.

As the waitress left to place Brook's order in, she grabbed her diet. The plastic was cold in her grasp, and the carbonation felt good sliding down her throat. She noticed the booth was unusually comfortable and slouched down, getting comfortable. The news theme that came from the TV drew my attention from my diet. The breaking news had not only caught my attention but the few other who where in the diner as well.

"Breaking news, another murder has surfaced." The newsman looked flustered. "Stephanie is at the scene with more. Over to you Steph."

"Thanks Jim." She spoke quickly into the microphone. "Another group of bodies were found this afternoon in this alley way. This time it looks to be a group of young males, probably from the college." The camera panned over the scene. Police sirens were flashing and yellow tape was being strung up. People where inside the yellow tape tagging evidence and documenting the scene. Many different people where there, paramedics, fireman, police and a few that Brook didn't recognize.

"Authorities have not yet released the names of the young men but they do know that this killer has stuck again." The cameraman zoomed in on the woman's face. "Back to you Jim."

"Thank you Stephanie, we will bring you more news as it breaks." The newsman went on with insignificant news stories that I wasn't interested in.

Brook brought her straw to her mouth and took a long drawn out drink. "A killer, huh?" She said under her breath. "This sounds interesting."

She sat, as her stomach growled more and waited for her food. A few minutes past and the waitress brought Brook's food out.

As she sat the food down Brook asked. "I'm from out of town, could you fill me in on these murders that have been going on?"

"You haven't heard?" She sat a ketchup bottle down next to Brook's plate for her French fries. "It's been going on for a little over a month. Groups of killings have been popping up all over town."

"What kind of killings?" Brook snuck a French fry in her mouth to try and tame her stomach.

"It started out with animals, a large pile of rabbits were found. Then it just escalated from there." She fidgeted with apron around her waist. "That's all us public really knows. They are keeping it under wraps while it's being investigated."

"Thanks," The waitress followed up on her other tables as Brook dug into my burger.

A plate of French fries and an extremely scrumptious hamburger later, Brook's stomach was satisfied and was on her way. Before she left she got directions to about where the crime on the news was as well as a map of the town. Something was going on here.

The walk to downtown was short, and the town seemed to emerge from the wilderness. The crime scene Brook was looking for was across the street from a theatre. She remembered seeing part of the face of the building during the coverage. When she arrived at the theatre that was just down on the downtown street, Brook was not alone. The area was still tapped off and a handful of police were guarding the area.

Brook crossed the street and casually walked passed. As she did the police men watched her every step. The scene was still gruesome; though the bodies were gone the staining from the blood was still on the ground. Splatters covered the walls, the stench of decay and metallic blood made Brook's stomach churn and her face scrunch up.

She came to an almost stop as she tried to take in as much of the scene without losing her lunch.

"Excuse me miss, please keep moving." The police officer came to her side.

"Sorry, I am on out of towner, had to see for myself." She looked up at the man.

"I don't care, please leave or we will physically remove you." He made eye contact with another officer.

"Touchy," Brook said under her breath as she quickly moved along.

As she walked on Brook began to breathe in her mouth and out her nose, trying to get the smell out. As she walked she noticed the townspeople were on edge. Their eyes constantly darting from one place to the next, it made Brook feel uneasy.

A few blocks down Brook came across a small two story hotel. She needed a base of operations, not to mention sleep wouldn't be a bad idea. The door opened with a squeak and the man looked up from behind the counter.

"Good afternoon miss." He put a smile on his face but his eyes still darted.

"Hello, I'll be needing a room for a few nights maybe more." Brook pulled her purse out from her pack.

"You may pay by the night." The man began to type into the computer. "twenty two dollars please."

Brook discreetly pulled a twenty and a five out of her stash. After receiving her change she made her way to the room. It was a small room with two queen size beds. She sat her pack down on the table that shared the space with a small TV that looked to be at least fifty years old.

"Time to get to work." She pulled her uncle's journal out and her laptop. She set up on the bed. First she figured she would look through newspaper and information on the internet. As soon as she found wireless internet that was useable, she searched Blanemount Killings. Several links showed up, one took her to the local papers index.

There had been a total of eight killings all a little different. The first was of rabbits found in the western part of the small town. It was somewhat in the woods on protected wildlife lands and was found by a park ranger.

Brook pulled out her map and grabbed a red marker. She drew a circle around the general area of the first killing. The next group was a group of dogs, found a little bit north of the first killing, then two children, multiple groups of women of all ages, men and now the college boys. The only killing that was witnessed by anyone was a group of women. A man was sitting in his car and saw the two women go into the alley, followed by a man. The next thing he knew there was a bright flash of light and he never saw the man and the women were dead. The killings were bunched in one area; whoever was doing it was traveling through the city looking for something, but for what?

Brook hung the map on a blank part of the wall, along with a written information about each killing.

"This ought to be fun." She said under his breath.

Brook sat down on the bed, and turned on the TV to the news. She waited for the story of the murders but she gained no further information than she already knew. She sat the remote down letting the TV carry on and went and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a tank top out of her bag, along with a small hand gun. Brook walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. The water felt good on her skin as it washed away the dirt and grime of travel.

She stayed in the shower for a long time, taking advantage of the hot water. As she ran her hand over the top of her head in attempts to get the water out of her face she heard a noise. She quietly got out of the shower, letting it run as not to alert whoever was in her room. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself then grabbed her gun. The door was silent as Brook quietly opened it a sliver to try and catch a glimpse of who was in her room. She looked through the crack and saw two men.

"She has salt, and a silver dagger." One said as he held the items from her bag.

Brook shoved the bathroom door wide open, gun held high. "I'm not stupid."

The male closest to her was quicker than she thought as he had a gun pointed at her as well, the other stood with his hands raised in the air, "Who are you?" He looked Brook up and down.

"Eye's up here sweetie," A smirk was on her face.

"Are you a hunter too?" The one with his hands up asked.

"You say too, so can I assume you are as well?" Brook kept her eye on the one closest to her.

"A matter a fact, yes." The closest one had no modesty what so ever. "The name's Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"How can I trust you are who you are?" She raised an eyebrow.

Dean took a quick glance over to his brother who gave him a nod. He looked back at Brook before slowly setting his gun down on the ground and raising his hands to.

"Okay, why are you here?" She dropped her gun to her side.

"Probably the same reason you are, sweetie." Dean had a Cheshire cat smirk on his face.

"Don't mock me." I gave him a stern look. "I'm going to go get dressed. Don't touch my stuff."

Brook looked at both the boys before going back into the bathroom and quickly getting dressed.


End file.
